


In Beastly Splendor

by Bagelkun



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade – Bloodlines (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, F/M, Fluff, Hemipenes, Monster sex, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bagelkun/pseuds/Bagelkun
Summary: The malkavian fledgling has a request only a tzimisce can fulfill.Zulo!Andrei x Female Malkavian smut





	In Beastly Splendor

**Author's Note:**

> I promised my gf this forever ago, might tweak it later if I feel like it.
> 
>  
> 
> Andrei fans rise

“Are you sure you want this, fledgling?”

“More than anything.”

The malkavian’s eyes were intense, almost glowing. 

“I’ve never used my abilities for this sort of matter, there’s a chance you might not enjoy the results,” Andrei spoke as he squeezed her hips. 

Her gaze didn’t falter.

“It’s a burden I’ll gladly carry.”

The tzimisce hummed, moving back away from her.

“Very well. If you so desire it, I’m more than happy to experiment.”

The fledgling’s mouth widened into a grin as his body began to morph. Spines grew from his back, his crest and face twisted into that alien visage she’d seen before many times. The bed creaked under his growing size, and Andrei cracked his now fully transformed neck.

Her heart swelled as those glowing red eyes fixated on her. 

“Ahhh... lizard king...”

She wasted no time exploring his new body with her hands, fingers tracing the rough skin of his chest.

“I’ve wanted to touch your flesh like this for so long.”

She rubbed her cheek against his pecs, looking back up to his ferocious face.

“Tell me, have you thought about this as well? Hmm?”

The malkavian slowly ran her hand flat down his abs. Andrei seemed to almost purr, unable to speak in his horrid form.

“You have dirty thoughts about me, no? You never wondered what it would be like to take me like this?”

She smirked as her hand moved down to his crotch, before that smirk melted into a frown. 

“Er..”

She scooted back to get a better look at him, furrowing her brow in confusion when she realized there was nothing between his legs. 

“What happened to your...”

The fledgling was cut off when Andrei grunted, the skin on his groin peeling back as two dripping and oddly shaped appendages emerged from their sheaths. 

Her face was blank, and if she were still alive she was sure her face would be beet red. 

“Oh.”

Andrei tilted his head, a quiet hiss snapping her back. 

“Ah, sorry. I just... didn’t think you’d have two of them.” 

She bit her lip and reached towards them.

“Can I?”

He hissed softly again and gave a gentle nod, and the malkavian took his hemipenes into her hand, squeezing them and marveling at their... uniqueness.

Both were delightfully swollen, tips red and glistening with fluids, while the lower parts were decorated with spines. She ran her thumb over the little barbs, discovering they were quite maelable and not at all sharp. 

Squeezing her hand up and down, she could felt herself getting wet at thought of having them inside her. 

Meanwhile, Andrei was still, only making deep hissing sounds on occasion.

Releasing his hemipenes, the fledgling leaned back onto the bed, spreading her legs and running a hand seductively down the front of her body.

“Tonight let your inner beast do as it pleases. All I ask is that you not hold yourself back from your desires, darling,” she smirked.

The tzimisce made no movement at first, only hungrily eyeing her body with those glowing red eyes. Then, abruptly, he pounced on top on her, earning him a squeal. 

Above her drool dripped from Andrei’s maw, hitting the young vampire’s pale face. His mouth then opened wide and a long tongue extended from it, slowly running it up her neck in way that made her shiver, and leaving a thick film of saliva in its wake as he traveled to her breasts.

“Ah, that’s it,” she gasped, balling her hands into the sheets as his tongue lapped at her nipple, hardening the little bud. 

The fledgling moaned softly as his teeth grazed her breast and ground her thighs together, feeling the warm juices beginning to flow. This alerted her lover’s attention, and he brought his head between her legs, almost curiously sniffing her wet cunt. 

The malkavian practically screamed as Andrei began furiously licking at her pussy, claws digging into her thighs at he hungrily ate her out.

His tongue lathered her labia with thick, hot saliva, every so often pushing against her tight hole. She dug her heels into his shoulders and thrust her hips into his face in response, arching her back deliciously.

“Ah, fuck! Are you starving?” She gasped as the fiend’s talons left welts down her thighs. 

He came up from her hips, a frustrated groan leaving the fledgling, before he hovered over her and forced his long tongue down her throat.

Her eyes rolled back as she almost gagged, the feeling of the thing poking around her throat strange, but certainly not unpleasant. She gripped his shoulders for support as he continued fucking her mouth with his tongue, all the while humping her thighs like a canine in heat. 

Suddenly Andrei pulled away and the fledgling was flipped her onto her stomach. She caught herself on her hands before he gripped her shoulders and rubbed his hemipenes against her ass and pussy, growling.

When he made no move, she glanced over her shoulder, panting and her pupils blown wide with lust.

“Go on, I said you could do whatever you want. Don’t hold back and make me into a pile squirming flesh by the end, my love...”

With an inhuman screech the tzimisce buried himself in her ass and cunt with one sharp thrust, and the small malkavian nearly snapped her spine with how hard she arched her back.

Andrei wasted no time wildly thrusting, each time he hilted himself driving the fledgling into eye rolling bliss. Drool and tears poured down her face, her nails ripping the bed sheets with how forcefully she clawed them.

She felt like she was being ripped apart by him, insides churning with every violent thrust, and she couldn’t get enough of it. The pleasure outweighed the pain of his massive cocks in her small holes, and she was positive regular sex would never compare to this afterwards.

She felt so full, the little spines on his hemipenes rubbing deliciously against her walls, and the ridges proved delightful stimulation to her clitoris. 

Andrei’s talons drew blood as his pace increased even faster, the malkavian bouncing around like a rag doll as he continued to brutally fuck her into the bed, likely close to breaking it will how violently it creaked. 

One of tzimisce’s hands slithered underneath her and squeezed her breast, his tongue licking up her spine as she sobbed in ecstasy. 

Suddenly, she threw her head back with her mouth open wide, her fangs shimmering in the dim moonlight as her pussy and ass clenched down in wet pulses, eyes rolling so far back they were nearly entirely white. Her orgasm was so strong, one of the strongest she’d ever had, better than any she’d had while living, and she fell back onto the bed face first like a limp toy.

Andrei didn’t stop yet, his grunts getting more savage as his hemipenes twitched, and he too threw his head back and howled in a way that couldn’t possibly be mistaken as human. His cocks pumped her full of hot, thick semen, quickly capping off and forcing him to pull himself out, the remaining spurts landing across her ass and lower back.

The malkavian was in a messy state. Her eyes were glassy and a trail of drool connected her to the shredded bedsheets, her sore pussy and ass gaping red from the abuse and leaking copious amounts of the tzimisce’s thick seed. She couldn’t move any of her limbs, feeling as if she was made of jello, and her head still spun from the intense orgasm that had occurred.

Andrei leaned down over her, nudging her neck with his nose and letting out a small purr, as he gently lapped at her tears with his tongue. When she didn’t move, he scooted backwards away, and after a moment, a pair of arms tugged the fledgling into a smaller chest.

Now in his usual visage, the tzimisce drapped one arm across her shoulders, bringing her into a loose hug, while he gently stroked her hair as if he were soothing a child.

“Rest now, dear fledgling,” he cooed in that alluring voice, placing a soft kiss to her temple.

“We wouldn’t want to enter topor now, would we?”

He nuzzled his face into her dark hair, taking in that wonderful scent of hers he craved so much. The malkavian said nothing for a while, the room silent for what seemed like forever. Then...

“Leh....” the fledgling murmured, her throat sore and barley able to speak.

Andrei raised a brow.

“Let’s... do that... again.”

He grinned viciously at her suggestion.

“Are you sure, childe? This time I might actually break you.”

She weakly brought her hand behind her and ran it against his hardening cock.

“Don’t... care...”

The archbishop smirked as he flipped her onto her back once more, and once again the fledgling was met with the drooling face of his zulo shape.

“You can... always put me back together... anyways.”


End file.
